24 Stycznia 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Duma i uprzedzenie - odc. 3; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:35 Hurtownia książek; magazyn 08:55 Buli - Antypody, odc. 21; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:35 Siódme niebo, ser. IX - Głód, odc. 19; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:25 Śmiechu warte - odc. 624; program rozrywkowy 10:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 17/18 - Spotkanie 11:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Zimowe konfitury 12:15 Od słów do głów - odc. 10; magazyn 12:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 54; program rozrywkowy 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1755; teleturniej muzyczny 13:40 Zagubione święta (Lost Holiday - THE JIM AND SUZANNE SHEMWELL STORY); dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 15:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 11/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4190; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4191; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 300 % normy - odc. 27; teleturniej 17:55 300 % normy - rozwiązanie konkursu - 20 18:05 Komisarz Rex - odc. 1, Spotkanie (ep. 1, L'Incontro); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Włochy, Austria, Niemcy (2008) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Straszne skutki chrapania, odc. 37; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Vancouver 21:30 Na linii ognia (In the Line of Fire) - txt str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1993) 23:45 Męska rzecz... - Psy; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1992) 01:35 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Śmiertelne wizje (Deadly Visions); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 03:40 33 maja (May 33rd); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - WOW - Skorpion odc. 10/13; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1992) 06:40 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:05 Ulica lemurów - Kłopoty w domu - odc. 12; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 07:30 Ulica lemurów - Toksyczna tajemnica - odc. 13; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); 08:00 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Zwątpienie" 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 634; serial TVP 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 208 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 4/9 - Profesjonaliści - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 10:35 Nie tylko dla pań - Łzy Afrodyty (Aphrodite's Drop) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:35 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 5 - Jak podróżować autostopem; serial animowany 11:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Dalida - cz 2/2; film biograficzny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 13:25 Święta wojna - (287) Piękno w czystej postaci; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1595 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1013 Między młotem a kowadłem; telenowela TVP 15:05 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 6 - Jak sprzedawać młotek; serial animowany 15:10 Szesnaście świeczek (Sixteen Candles); komedia kraj prod.USA (1984) 16:55 ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Helsinki 2009 ( program dowolny kobiet ) 18:00 Program lokalny; 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (19); teleturniej 20:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Dania ( studio ) 20:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Dania 21:55 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Superbohaterowie (Mystery men); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 23:55 Słowo na niedzielę 24:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Narzędzia zbrodni (Desert Saints); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000 02:15 Karnawałowa Noc w Dwójce 03:05 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 24, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin! Yang! Yo! - odc. 24, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 25, serial animowany, Francja 2005 7:45 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 26, serial animowany, Francja 2005 8:15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 8:45 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny, Polska 2008 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy, Polska 2006 10:45 Mel - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 12:45 Czarodziejki - odc. 131, USA 2004-2005 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 134, reality show, USA 2007 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:35 Wielka Stopa i zbiry - komedia, Francja, Włochy, RFN 1973 17:45 Sylwestrowa Moc Przebojów - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - koncert, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 I kto tu rządzi - Pan Luty - odc. 30, Polska 2007 20:00 Wielkie nadzieje - melodramat, USA 1998 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:20 Krew i wino - dramat sensacyjny, USA, Wielka Brytania 1996 0:20 Nienasyceni - horror, USA, Węgry 2001 2:05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 alleZIMA! - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1071-1074, Polska 2008 13:15 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:50 Brzydula - odc. 66-70, Polska 2008 17:05 Akademia policyjna 5: Misja w Miami Beach - komedia, USA 1988 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Niania robi karierę - odc. 92, Polska 2008 20:30 Niania - Czas na zmiany - odc. 93, Polska 2008 21:00 Bardzo Dziki Zachód - western komediowy, USA 1999 23:10 Kull Zdobywca - film przygodowy, USA 1997 1:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:25 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:25 Telesklep - magazyn 2:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 35, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 6:10 VIP - program kulturalny 6:40 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 7:10 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7:40 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 8:10 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 4, USA 1994-1995 9:10 Chłopiec z dżungli - film przygodowy, USA, Indie 1998 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 12:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 Piękni - odc. 3, USA 2005 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet - PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: bks aluprof bielsko-biała - mks muszynianka fakro muszyna 16:55 Istne Szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 17:55 Cud krwi - film dokumentalny, USA 2004 19:00 Galileo - odc. 31 20:00 Ptasiek - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1984 22:35 Nowa generacja - program rozrywkowy 23:40 Pożegnalny pocałunek - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1999 1:50 Pewna sprawa - komedia, USA 1985 3:30 Winny czy niewinny? - odc. 13, serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 4:20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1210; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1211; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1212; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Plebania - odc. 1213; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1214; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 6 - Jak sprzedawać młotek; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:33 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Od słów do głów - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Gwiezdny Pirat - Ostatnia tajemnica odc. 7/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 KFPP Opole - '89 - AYA RL; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyspy szczęśliwe; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 987* - Powrót Chrisa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Nawigator; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Polska dobrze smakuje - Polskie gąski i półgęski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (57); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 349 Kominiarz w spódnicy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Natalia Gorbaniewska (Paryż - Francja); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Baletnica z przerębli; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 4 Urodziny; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Ballada o domu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 617; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 20 - Królewscy sąsiedzi kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:08 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 4 - Jak zdobyć naprawdę dużą rybę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 6* Pawiak; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kino Mistrzów - Gra; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk.:Lucyna Winnicka, Małgorzata Braunek, Helena Bystrzanowska, Wiesław Gołas, Jolanta Lothe, Anna Łubieńska, Jan Machulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Trzymaj się swoich chmur - piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Zakopower - cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (57); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 617; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 20 - Królewscy sąsiedzi kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 5 - Jak podróżować autostopem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 6* Pawiak; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Ballada o domu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 987* - Powrót Chrisa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Kino Mistrzów - Gra; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk.:Lucyna Winnicka, Małgorzata Braunek, Helena Bystrzanowska, Wiesław Gołas, Jolanta Lothe, Anna Łubieńska, Jan Machulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku